Mega Man X
Character Synopsis Mega Man X, usually referred to simply as X', is the eponymous hero of the ''Mega Man X series. The successor to the original Mega Man and Dr. Light's Magnum Opus, he was designed to be able to have completely free will to bridge the worsening relations between humans and robots. Dr. Cain, the archeologist who discovered X's capsule, attempted to further this dream by creating a line of robots based on X's design, making X the proverbial father of all Reploids. Unfortunately, the noble Maverick Hunter Commander Sigma went rogue after being infected by the Maverick Virus contained within Zero's capsule, forcing X to take to the battlefield to defend humans and Reploids from the ever-growing threat. Character Statistics 'Tiering : 4-B '| '4-B '| '''5-B Verse: Mega Man X Name: Mega Man X (But is most often just called X) Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late Teens to Early Twenties (A.I.) | Over 200 by Mega Man Zero Classification: Pre-Reploid Automaton with Free Will (All Reploids are based on his basic structure), Maverick Hunter, Mother Elf Wielder Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Through the use of various Parts, Chips and the Mother Elf), Soul Manipulation (Can grasp and capture the souls of those he defeats), Absolute Zero Ice, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Elemental Weapons (Of the Lightning, Water and Earth variety), Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Transmutation, Black Hole Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Intangible Dopplegangers, Attack Reflection, Expert Martial Artist (Can use various martial arts moves such as the Hadoken and Shoryuken), Intangibility, Resistance to Mind, Soul, and Biological Manipulation (Is explicitly immune to the various strains of the Maverick and Nightmare Viruses, which can affect the Mind, DNA and Soul of Reploids), Absolute Zero (Unaffected by the ice weapons used by various Reploids, which exceed the potency of weapons used by Robot Masters like Cold Man and Concrete Man, who could reduce things to absolute zero and turn things brittle enough to shatter with a touch respectively), Space-Time Manipulation (Was completely immune to Zero's use of the Dark Hold and is far superior to the original Mega Man, who could effectively fight while under the effects of Time Man's Time Slow), Can render himself virtually invulnerable through various Special Weapons | Information Manipulation through the use of the Mother Elf, which allows for Status Effect Inducement (Such as Paralysis, Transmutation, Health Reduction and Erasure of foes), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation on a planetary scale (Possesses the Mother Elf, which can cure the Maverick Virus and manipulate the DNA, souls, and bodily structures of robots at will) | Regeneration (At least High-Mid going by the manga) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Helped defeating Lumine, who collapsed and entire pocket dimension that contained a sun in it) | At least Solar System Level (Has the powers of The Dark Elf which vastly exceed his own and was the power source for Omega who's power eclipsed most of the galaxy. It should be noted that it took Harupia, Leviathan, Fefnir and Zero to destroy the force fields of the Dark Elf) | Planet Level (Absorbed enough energy to atomically annihilate Japan) Speed: Massively FTL (Superior to classic Mega Man, outruns black hole-based attacks on a regular basis) with Massively FTL+ travel speed with teleporters | Massively FTL+ (Is a Dark Elf wielder) | High Hypersonic+ (Faster than Bass and Tengu Man, can outrun lightning attacks) Lifting Ability: At least Class G+ (Much stronger than Proto Man, who lifted a large fortress with only one hand) | At least Class G+ (Far stronger than base) | Class 10 (Can lift futuristic vehicles) Striking Ability: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, likely Galactic Class | Planet Class Durability: Solar System Level (Can survive being in the center point of a black hole and survive, Took hits from comparable characters ) | Solar System Level '(His durability is greatly enhanced) | '''Planet Level '(Survived blows from Vile and Sigma, concentrated a blast capable of atomically annihilating Japan with only a damaged buster) '''Stamina: Essentially Limitless (At least on par with Zero, who could fight for 16 hours straight and still managed to tank Eurasia's collision and a fall from space without a scratch) | Limitless due to being a Dark Elf wielder | Essentially Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with the Z-Saber. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles (Zipped across the globe) | Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles (Eliminated or cured every Maverick on the planet almost instantaneously) | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with projectiles (Generated a shockwave this far) Intelligence: *Skilled at quickly adapting to tasks and combat situations, and is a quick learner, extremely logical, competent investigator, experienced in stealth and espionage. *By Mega Man Zero he has almost two hundred years of combat experience and wisdom and is a charismatic and effective leader. *He is also an extremely capable marksman and has some experience with a sword as well as hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses: *X is powered by sunlight so remaining without it for extended periods of time could prove dangerous (though he has large reserves). *He can be pacifistic to a fault at times. *His special weapons have a limited number of shots, but this can be averted if composite X is used, as the fourth game's iteration of the Ultimate Armor eliminates energy costs. Versions: Mega Man X Era | Mega Man Zero Era | Manga X Other Attributes List of Equipment: X-Buster, Z-Saber, Maverick copied weapons, Chips, Guard Buster, Scope Buster, Limit Buster, Fire Buster, Ice Buster, Thunder Buster, Gatling Buster, Aero Buster, Brave Buster, Turbo Buster, Dr. Light's Armors which he can summon at any time | Dark Elf | X-Buster, Maverick copied weapons, Dr. Light's Armors Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nova Strike:' While equipped with the Fourth Armor or the Ultimate Armor, X is able to store up energy from the damage he takes to charge up this attack, which launches him into a flying tackle that destroys all normal enemies in its path and grievously injuring stronger foes. It is so powerful that nearly any foe in the game can be felled in two well-placed uses of this attack. In addition, he is completely invulnerable to any and all attacks while using this attack, even shrugging off Zero's instant-kill Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei. However, it takes a while for him to charge it up since it is powered by the damaged he takes unless he is equipped with the Ultimate Armor, with which he is able to utilize this technique indefinitely. *'Final Strike:' A conjunction attack with his allies (most commonly Zero and Axl) that unleashes a powerful barrage of energy blasts on a number of opponents, dealing immense damage if not outright killing the targets in question. This attack completely ignores all defenses and recharges the weapon energy of X and his allies after use. This was the attack used to finish off Omega in the Elf Wars. *'Dark Hold:' The weapon copied from the shadow-based Maverick, Dark Dizzy. Upon use, X freezes time in his surroundings, freezing enemy foes and their attacks in place. During this time, X may freely move and attack his opponent, but he can't use any weapons other than his Giga Attacks and X-Buster lest he cancels Dark Hold. In addition, its duration is limited by X's remaining Weapon Energy. *'Squeeze Bomb:' The weapon copied from the space-time manipulating robot, Gravity Antonion. With it, X is able to fire off small black holes that absorb enemy attacks and damage enemies. The charged version is especially notable since it generates a massive attack that fills the entire screen and cancels all enemy projectiles. Given the nature of the weapon, this attack is currently considered a black hole and is calculated at 3.51218 Foe, dwarfing a supernova in terms of sheer energy output. *'Hadouken and Shoryuken:' Easter eggs that appeared in the first and second games respectively, X is able to use the power of his soul to perform the two infamous Street Fighter moves, which are powerful enough to instantly defeat virtually any foe he comes across. In later appearances (as in Project x Zone), X's Hadouken more closely resembles Ryu's Shinku Hadouken from Marvel vs Capcom 3 or Ninetails' Annihilator Hadouken compared to the original fireball. Extra Info: *Lists of X's armors, weapons and custom chips. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Capcom Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Time Benders Category:Armor Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Regenerators Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Light Benders Category:Weather Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4